


Even a Child

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Graphics [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another graphic for EventHorizon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Them Where You Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554366) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> I like this one a bit better than my last graphic. Still, if anyone could recommend a better app that would be great!
> 
> The line I've chosen for this one can be found in chapter thirty of Take Them Where You Find Them, by EventHorizon, which I can only strongly urge you to read. Really, you will be amazed at how easily you get sucked into the story.
> 
> I had credits to EventHorizon in the corner of my other graphic, but the quality lowers for every bit you add when you use this app and there was a lot in this one, so I've left them out. Not that I mean to take credit for the line or anything else. Honestly, go check out the story and give EventHorizon the congratulations she deserves for it.
> 
> I'm sorry if I'm being a bit ramble-y. It's five in the morning here.
> 
> Anyway, Martin says this to Sherlock quite late in the story, and I'm going to stop before I start repeating myself even more.


End file.
